What's Lost Can Be Gained (and Vice Versa)
by durarariot
Summary: Our story begins with two exorcists, a young girl, and a quiet town. How will their adventure unfold?
1. To Set the Scene

**Hey everyone~ I know it's been a while since I've updated World in Silver but I absolutely promise I will have it updated soon because I've got a little 5 day weekend goin on now. But anyway! I had a really good idea for a D. Grayman, so here we go! Sorry, my fans! I hope this is enjoyable in the meantime.**

The small town of Arden saw little trouble and less visitors. The day two exorcists came in on a mission was notably its most exciting, and on that day we set the scene.

A girl sat on a curb beside lines of shops with activity here and there, and merchants busily trying to attract customers. The girl was not visibly sad, but that no one questioned if she was all right was rather uncharacteristic of the town. She found it odd that she should lose her mother in such a small area, and more so that everyone seemed to want nothing more than to avoid her and the topic of her mother. The sun was warm on her skin, the breeze picking up her caramel locks and dropping them once more.

A voice came to her ears. "Is something wrong?"

Looking up, the girl's eyes widened a tad; to say she was a bit shy and reserved was an understatement. "N-no."

"Hey, no worries. I'm not going to hurt you."

Despite being nervous, it seemed to her that no one else would help, so she decided to trust in the redheaded boy in front of her. "I can't find my mom anywhere."

"Where'd you see her last?"

"Over by the bakery. She was getting bread and told me to go get some fruit while she tried to work something out with someone."

"Did you see the person she was talking to?"

"No, and the baker doesn't seem to know anything or just won't tell me anything."

"I see. Well, I'm Lavi. What's your name?"

"...Claire."

Lavi grinned. "That's a nice name. All right, I'll help you find your mom if you'd like!"

"Okay. Thank you."

The two set off, conversing with all the passersby in an attempt to gather information about the missing mother. Many of them simply turned their heads, a rare few gawking at Lavi's uniform. By the time the sun had begun to descend they had discovered nothing more than Claire had before his appearance, which was, of course, nothing. The girl sighed and looked at the orange and pink sky, her face dark with thought and hints of confusion and concern. The older boy walking beside her patted her head, reassuring her that they'd find her mother when the sun came back up the next day.

"For now, let's get back to where my friend and I are staying. I'm sure you're pretty tired." She nodded, still discouraged but still hopeful.

Back at the small house, they were greeted by a white-haired boy around Lavi's age, but probably younger. "Oh, Lavi! Any luck...?" His gaze turned to the girl of maybe 14.

"This is my friend Shortstack. Shortstack, this is Claire."

"I'm not Shortstack," Allen stated indignantly, giving Claire a gentle smile. "My name is Allen. It's nice to meet you, Claire."

Claire returned the smile. "Nice to meet you too, Allen."

"Lavi hasn't been bothering you, has he? I know he can be a bit of a pain sometimes."

Giggling, she shook her head. "No, he was just trying to help me find my mom."

"See, I'm not a bad guy," Lavi cheered. "Think we've got room for one more? We can't just leave her on her own."

"Well, sure. I can just take the couch and she can sleep in my room-"

"What a chivalrous little shrimp! But if you're out here on the couch, it'll just make you an easy target and you'll get your eye injured again. I'll be just fine on the couch."

"Well, if it's all right with Claire..." Allen turned to her, but found her sleeping soundly on the couch.

"Looks like she's got the couch tonight after all, huh?" Lavi chuckled.


	2. Rising Struggle

As the sun shone bright outside, Allen and Lavi walked into a small but impressive church. The windows were a typical mosaic pattern, stretching from the ground to a point halfway up the walls, dust settled in the corners. The carpet under their feet was a deep red, muffling their steps and adding to the lonely silence.

"My older brother was the priest," their guide, a young man of around 23, explained quietly. "People haven't been coming here often, which comes as a surprise since there have been so many reports of demons recently."

"Demons?" Allen repeated, suspicion creeping on the scene.

"Yes. Everyone's been watching their backs since they started appearing a while back, and just a couple days ago one of them killed my brother." His eyes filled with sorrow.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Allen sympathized.

The young man nodded absently, then looked at them hopefully. "It should be all right soon, since you two are exorcists. Surely you can take care of them?"

Lavi straightened up with a grin. "You can count on us. Where'd the last one show up?"

"In the center of the village. Which brings us to our original topic...Haha, sorry about that. Anyway, the woman you were asking about... No one ever really knew her name. For years people thought her house on the edge of the village was haunted, because no one had ever been seen entering, leaving, or moving about inside. Not a sound, the windows boarded shut. Then after who knows how long she came into town. There's no telling how long she had lived just outside town, but rumors are that it wasn't too terribly long.

"A couple weeks ago she came around, always wearing these long dresses and keeping a close eye on her daughter. She seems older than the mischievous age... But these rumors started, unable to be confirmed or denied. The only things anyone ever caught her doing was buying fruits and vegetables, just foodstuff. And that's around when the demons made their debut. All different sizes and shapes, a lot of them firing shots from their bodies. The losses we suffered were bad, but none as bitter-tasting as my brother's death."

As he fell silent, Allen gently asked. "What happened to Claire's mother after that? Did one of the demons kill her as well?"

The late priest's brother nodded. "Even if she hadn't, however, the villagers were convinced she was a witch and demanded she be executed."

"I see. Thank you, sir."

"Of course. All of Arden believes in the two of you, but please be careful."

"We will, no worries," Lavi replied confidently. When they left, a scream tore through the air.

* * *

A younger Claire looked up at her mother with confused eyes. "Mama, why don't the townspeople like us?"

Her mother smiled at her. "They do like us, dear. We just happen to be a bit...different, and that's okay. Now, I have some things to work out with this man, so please run and get some fruit, my light."

That was one of the first times she regretted listening to an order to wait, or to leave a situation that looked a bit tense. Presently, she was itching with worry and impatience as the boys had told her a couple hours ago to stay in the small housing with Ryuu (their "Finder," they called him) while they continued their search for her mom. Scowling at the wall, she stood and faced Ryuu.

"Mr. Ryuu, is it all right if I go outside for a sec? Just need some fresh air."

"That's fine. Don't wander off, now."

"I won't," she promised, strolling out the door and flopping down on the grass with a sigh. She looked around with a start, a voice calling to her from an unknown distance.

"Claire, my darling... Please come to me."

* * *

"Ah, just on time, exorcists! I was hoping you'd show up soon. Your young friend might get herself into some trouble very soon..."

"What'd you do with Claire?" Lavi growled.

"Me? Nothing, but I guess you'll have to follow me if you want to find anything out!" The Akuma cackled and took off on large wings.

Lavi jumped forward. "Oh, no, you don't! Big Hammer, Little Hammer, grow, grow, grow!"

Close behind, Allen shouted, "Innocence, activate!"

Soaring gracefully, the Akuma leered at them. "I've always wanted to see those weapons of yours. Just how effective are they?" He swept his hand out toward them, a blue-gray fire leaving his fingertips and rapidly flying at the exorcists.

"Pretty effective!" Lavi bellowed, using his hammer to propel himself into the air and swing at the Akuma. "Wanna feel it firsthand?"

"Lavi!" Allen warned, still racing to catch up. "He's got friends!"

The red-haired boy's glare swept the open space. "Heh! No problem! 3 against 2 is still even enough!" Allen threw his arm at the nearest Akuma, sending it at a tree, which swayed with its weight.

One of the Akuma giggled, reaching for Allen. "And here we were hoping we could escort you peacefully. This'll be a grand sight, just you wait!"

He dodged nimbly. "Sorry, but we're going to have to ruin your plans."

Another snarled. "Ruin? You're only ruining our fun by keeping up the chatter and wasting time! Let's move along faster, why don't we?"

"Gladly!" Lavi grinned and lashed out with his hammer at the winged Akuma again, managing to knock him down several feet.

* * *

Strolling with purpose through the wooded area behind the small house, another memory came to Claire's mind. Her mother had told her never to stray into the woods. She was beyond the age of belief in monsters or other supernatural beings, but then, that was never the reason she had been forbidden from entering the vast town of trees. "It's a secret," her mother would always whisper, smiling mysteriously. "Perhaps I shall tell you when you get older."

Frowning, she realized she knew she was older, but didn't feel all that much older than back in those times. It had only been two years, hadn't it? Claire wasn't sure anymore. What had changed?

"You came for me." The voice came like leaves on the wind. "Oh, how pleased I am that you have come."

Was it strange that she spoke so formally, with an almost unfamiliarity?

"Come closer, I need your help, my darling."

Strange, that with every step Claire grew a fraction colder?

"You're too late." The voice warped. A man stood feet from her. "And now you've fallen into our trap."

A rather sinister chuckle sounded behind the man, whose presence brought fear coiling around her, rooting her to the spot as if she too were a tree. "Don't startle her, Alvah." The new man was large, wearing a white coat, clouded bifocals, a tall black top hat, and an ominous grin. "Hello, my dear."

"Who are you?" she queried, hoping to sound unfazed, but knowing her voice had shaken.

"I am the Millenium Earl. But if you wish, you may call me the Earl, or even Mr. Earl."

"Where's my mother?"

He motioned to a shape lying behind the first man, Alvah. "I'm afraid we were not in time to prevent the crushing incident." His smile never slipped.

Claire was even colder now, fully paralyzed. "No... Mother..."

"Don't be too downhearted, my dear. I possess the ability to bring back to the earth lost souls. All you have to do is call her back."

"Call her...?" Claire choked out. "M-Mom..."

"A bit louder," the Earl encouraged.

Right on queue, clad in uniform as if they were true heroes, Allen and Lavi burst onto the scene. Slightly ragged and worse for wear, they pushed ahead of the gleeful Akuma.

Simultaneously, two voices were lost in the tense atmosphere.

"Claire, don't do it!"

"Mother, please come back!"


	3. Leaving is the Safest Path

**First, I'd like to apologize for not updating in so long. I've been swamped with all sorts of things! This chapter might seem a bit rushed, but with any luck it will be all right. What I have messed up in posting in forever I attempted to make up in length. Reviews appreciated, please enjoy!**

"Claire…"

The voice was her mother's, as it had been when she was lured here, but it was empty of warmth, replaced by horror.

"Claire, you shouldn't have done this!" roared the skeleton. "You shouldn't have listened to him! My light, you will be in grave danger from now on, I fear…"

The young girl backed away, tripping on a root. Lavi offered his hand to help her up, and wide-eyed she stared at the skeleton. "Mother, I-I'm sorry, I just wanted you back! When you disappeared I was so scared… Mr. Earl, this isn't right, bring her back!"

The man chuckled. "Why, but she is back, child. Her soul rests in the body of this Akuma now. My work here is done. Let's go, Alvah."

The two disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving the exorcists and Claire with three Akuma to face.

"I don't wish to live like this… Exorcists, you must destroy me. But first, Claire, your amulet." A light enveloped the amulet around her neck, and she backed away as it turned into a small black cube. "Touch it, and drink the liquid."

Claire timidly approached it, and upon touching it quickly held out her hands to catch the liquid, quickly drinking it while wondering what the strange liquid was. "What is this?!" she cried as wounds tore open from her palms.

"Now you can protect yourself, for you may well have made your first step towards what I know will be your fate, as hard as it will prove. I have prepared you for this day, and my only regret is that I am not alive to continue helping you. But you are strong and I believe in you. You have a future waiting for you outside of Arden."

Lavi and Allen watched as the wounds glowed warmly, and slowly began to heal. She glanced at her mother, as if a stare alone would convey her questions. The exorcists flinched as the Akuma took their chance to strike.

Claire heard two last sentences from her mother as the exorcists struck out at the Akuma before fainting. "Goodbye, my light. Even when I am gone, know that I love you and I know you will achieve whatever your heart desires."

* * *

"Wh-where…?" The young brunette unsteadily gazed about the room, eyes landing on a vaguely familiar face along with two she likely would never forget.

Lavi grinned. "Morning, sunshine!"

"It's such a relief to see you awake, Claire!" the man breathed. _Oh, _Claire thought. _He's the priest's brother, isn't he?_

She looked down at herself and nearly screamed. "How long has it been? Why don't you two look any different?!"

"Four years, but we'll let you in on a secret, exorcists are immortal. Dunno about this guy, though." Lavi pointed his thumb at the priest's brother and shrugged. Allen gave him a disapproving frown, and he laughed. "Sorry, sorry. It's only been about three days, but the Innocence had apparently been holding you back and when it transformed it caused you to return to your normal age. So if anything, you might've been the immortal one."

Claire tilted her head to the side. She could remember a few times more than once she had been in a situation that could've been lethal, but she had blacked out afterwards and her mother never seemed to know anything. Had they not been coincidences? "Innocence?"

Allen nodded. "Innocence is the light material exorcists are sworn to protect and use in their anti-Akuma weapons. The Akuma are always after it, which is why the Akuma started showing up in town whenever you and your mom left the house."

"Some of the villagers may have been Akuma as well," the priest's brother mused. "But there have been some disappearing, mainly the ones who were less friendly and suspected to be Akuma."

"Would it be all right if we gathered the villagers? I want to apologize for the attacks."

"They weren't your fault, Claire."

She looked down, guilt in her eyes nonetheless. "This 'Innocence' drew all the Akuma to me and they terrorized the village. I'm still somewhat responsible."

Allen opened his mouth, but the priest's brother gave a sympathetic smile. "I'll ask everyone to gather in front of the church."

"Thank you, Takeo." She turned to Allen. "What happened to my mother?"

"We purified her," he replied. "Her soul is safe."

"Then I thank you, as well. I don't know what my mother meant about my 'fate,' but I think it might have something to do with you guys." Smiling mysterious, Claire swung her legs out of the bed and wobbled a bit before walking out to the courtyard in front of the church.

"I appreciate you all coming here," Takeo welcomed them. "Our friend Claire has something she would like to say."

The girl bowed her head a moment and looked at the crowd, nervously ignoring the murmurs of "the witch's daughter" and "she might be cursed." "Everyone, I am sorry that there were all these attacks because of me and my mother. If I had known what would happen I would have convinced my mother to try to stay home as often as possible. Staying in that cottage was difficult, but I would keep doing it if it meant keeping you all safe. I don't want anyone else to get hurt…" She took a deep breath and finished.

"So that's why I'm leaving. Due to…strange circumstances, I'm old enough to go out on my own now. I think I'll be safe, but more importantly you will all be safe. I'm very sorry, again, but I thank you for listening to me."

They didn't speak, some confused and others shocked. They seemed to ponder their judgment as the silence hung in the air. Perhaps they had been wrong, they figured. But perhaps it would be better this way. "Where will you go?" one woman asked.

"Sorry, but that's a bit of a secret. Let's just say I'll be in trouble sometimes, but I know I'll always be in good hands." She glanced over at Lavi and Allen, who wore puzzled expressions. "I may not understand this…But if I've got Innocence, and you guys have anti-Akuma weapons, doesn't that make me like you? Or important to you? Either way, I feel like you two can help me learn. I'm smart enough to figure this probably has a lot to do with what Mother told me. Please, let me come back with you."

Lavi looked impressed. "That's the perfect attitude. You're right, you're meant to be an exorcist like us. What do you say, Allen? Shouldn't we take her back to the Black Order?"

"Well, I guess so… I mean, she's bound to be attacked more now, and if she feels so strongly about it, I don't know if I can refuse her. The Black Order would be glad to have you, Claire. But it won't be easy. Exorcists lead dangerous lives."

She laughed. "After what you've done here, you think I wouldn't know that?" The others laughed too, and she addressed the villagers again. "Arden has been such a lovely town. Thank you all, and I hope the best for all of you." After a few moments, in which the crowd was silent and then proceeded to clap, the exorcists made their way to the town's gates.

"Please stay safe, Claire," Takeo called.

"I will," she answered cheerfully.

* * *

The train finally stopped, and Claire gave it one last look-over; it had been her first train ride, so it was all awe-inspiring to her. They walked into a large castle of a place after being recognized, and she was even more amazed. "This is the Black Order…"

"You're finally back," a young man seemingly older than Allen leered at them. "You brought a girl? Exorcists don't have time for love. And Bookmen aren't supposed to get in relationships, are they?"

The two glared evenly at him, Allen speaking first. "She's a new exorcist."

"Crystal type," Lavi added with a hint of pride, as if she had been some treasure he had picked up.

The stranger grunted. "Better see if Chief Komui will accept her."

"I'm sure he will," Allen countered.

Once out of his earshot, Lavi told Claire, "That's Kanda. He's not the friendliest."

They walked on and arrived before an older man. "Allen, Lavi! How was Arden?"

"Great tourist location, if you don't mind the witch hunts and 'demon' attacks," Lavi snickered.

His smile slipped as he looked past them. "Oh? Who might your new friend be?"

Claire bowed. "My name is Claire."

"She lived just outside Arden," Allen explained. "The Akuma noticed her Innocence and terrorized the village, essentially pinning it on her mother whenever they came to town."

"Innocence? This girl is an exorcist? How wonderful! Oh, my darling Lenalee will be thrilled to have a female friend instead of a bunch of rotten, no good boys! She could even mentor you! I'm Chief Komui, by the way."

"Mentor who?" a girl questioned as she approached the group.

"Lenalee! Just in time! Allow me to introduce the Black Order's newest exorcist, Claire! Claire, this is my sister, Lenalee."

Claire bowed again, still nervous, but more at ease. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too! I'd be happy to mentor you, if that's what Komui was talking about." The girl gave a bright smile that lifted Claire's spirits further.

"Thank you," she replied, giving a mental sigh of relief and contentment. _Mother, are you proud? Is this what you wanted for me? _

Maybe this would feel just like home, and she would grow to enjoy this strange destiny of hers.


End file.
